<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>в сидней, сидней, сидней by julian_pankratz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780466">в сидней, сидней, сидней</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julian_pankratz/pseuds/julian_pankratz'>julian_pankratz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bang Chan &amp; Seo Changbin are Best Friends, M/M, Soft Seo Changbin, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julian_pankratz/pseuds/julian_pankratz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Феликса тяжело игнорировать. С ним рядом постоишь десять минут — и обнаружишь, что больше ни о чем, кроме его счастливых искорок в глазах, не думаешь и уже вот как девять минут из этих десяти пересчитываешь веснушки на его лице. </p>
<p>// </p>
<p>Чанбин приезжает в Сидней и встречает там Феликса.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>в сидней, сидней, сидней</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На каникулы Чан — сосед по общаге и очень хороший друг — предлагает Чанбину слетать в Австралию. С энтузиазмом он описывает все прелести Сиднея, активно жестикулирует, чуть ли не задыхается, расхваливая еду своей матери, и обещает, что это будут лучшие несколько недель в жизни Чанбина — и тому не остается ничего, кроме как согласиться. У него остались деньги после подработки, и старшая сестра подкидывает неплохую такую сумму на «карманные расходы» с фразой: «Отдохни хорошенько, Бинни». Поэтому, как только заканчиваются экзамены, они с Чаном собирают чемоданы и мчатся в аэропорт, сидя в такси и деля одни наушники на двоих. Всю дорогу они слушают Зико, обсуждают планы на ближайший отдых, а затем спят в самолете, пока тот пролетает над тысячами километров воды. </p>
<p>Чанбин не ожидает ничего сверхъестественного, но предвкушает хороший веселый отдых. С Чаном, наверное, иначе-то и не бывает.</p>
<p>Сидней — жаркий и яркий. Он пахнет соленой водой и картошкой-фри из ближайшего Макдака, а улицы пестрят разноцветными шортами и футболками. Чан с улыбкой осматривает знакомые места и звонит отцу, а Чанбин щурится, не зная, в какой из карманов внутри чемодана запихал солнцезащитные очки. Его австралийские приключения начинаются с ясного неба, безветренной погоды и беспощадного солнца, напомнившего, что надевать черную футболку с такими же черными штанами было не самым умным его решением. </p>
<p>Отец у Чана улыбчивый, семья у него приветливая, все обнимают друг друга, и Чанбин среди них мигом ощущает себя в чужой стране почти как дома. С ним обращаются, как с третьим сыном, кормят до отвала, спрашивают о жизни и советуют, куда стоит сходить в первую очередь. Ближе к ночи, разобрав все свои вещи в гостевой комнате, Чанбин ложится спиной поперек кровати и долго-долго разглядывает белоснежный потолок, слушая полные смеха и радости разговоры с первого этажа. </p>
<p>Австралия встречает его с любовью. И Чанбин даже подумывает ответить ей взаимностью.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Взаимность случается на следующий день. Когда Чан приносит коробку своего любимого Тим Тама и пачку сладких крекеров в форме кенгуру. Они сидят в Чановой комнате, поедая вкусняшки, а Чан составляет их будущий маршрут: «Тебе обязательно нужно посмотреть вот это!», «И это!», «И, о-о, офигеть, вот тут тебе точно понравится!». Чанбин ни с чем не спорит и молча кивает: ему все равно, что смотреть в Сиднее, и он доверяет Чану на все сто процентов, тот явно не оставит его разочарованным. Чанбин, на самом-то деле, уже всем доволен: сидит в самом уютном в мире доме (после его собственного, конечно же) и жует вкуснейший Тим Там, который в Корее не найдешь, — что еще может быть лучше? Но Чан заказывает убер, заталкивает Чанбина на заднее сиденье и довозит его до Дарлинг-Харбора, где встречается со своим другом.</p>
<p>— Это Ли Феликс, наша главная австралийская достопримечательность! — с неподдельной гордостью представляет его Чан, и Феликс немного смущенно хохочет, а Чанбин жмет его маленькую ладонь, неожиданно обезоруженный этой широкой улыбкой и веснушками, рассыпанными по смуглым щекам. — Я предложил ему сегодня побыть нашим гидом. Тебе понравится. — Чан поворачивается к Феликсу и треплет его за плечо. — И он прекрасно говорит по-корейски. </p>
<p>Чанбин не ожидал ничего сверхъестественного. Но сверхъестественное все-таки случается.</p>
<p>— Со Чанбин, — представляется он. Феликс упирает руки в бока, бросает неожиданно низкое «Приятно познакомиться» — и Чанбин растерянно замирает, не веря своим ушам. А Феликс тем временем наклоняется к Чану, открывшему список мест, которые стоит посетить.</p>
<p>Погодите, — мысленно вопрошает вселенную Чанбин, — <i>что происходит</i>.</p>
<p>Вселенная ожидаемо не отвечает.</p>
<p>За несколько часов, проведенных вместе, он приходит к выводу: Феликсу категорически нельзя быть гидом. Потому что его невообразимо глубокий голос после каждого сказанного слова мурашками сползает по позвоночнику, и весь день Чанбин пытается спасти свой мозг от короткого замыкания вследствие диссонанса: Феликс выглядит слишком мило и солнечно, эта его оверсайз-футболка с зайцем из Несквика, заправленная в джинсы, светлые волосы, розовые конверсы на небольшой платформе... но <i>голос</i>. В этом голосе можно утонуть, и никто никогда тебя уже не найдет. Чанбин благополучно забывает все истории, рассказанные о Сиднейской опере и Харбор-бридже, и в итоге просто старается не пялиться — вообще-то, он воспитанный молодой человек. Трет нос, кивает, делая вид, что внимателен, бормочет «ага-ага» и пытается неуклюже влиться в разговор каждый раз, когда туда его затягивает Чан, приобняв за шею. А затем он случайно встречается взглядами с Феликсом — и все. Просто все.</p>
<p>Когда Чан говорил: «Тебе понравится», то не лгал.</p>
<p>Чанбину нравится. </p>
<p>Вечером небо стремительно темнеет, ветер становится прохладным и ноги устают от нескольких часов ходьбы по одному и тому же району Сиднея (Чанбин проверяет на трекере: нашагали они столько, сколько он обычно не проходит и за пару-тройку дней у себя в Сеуле), Чан тащит их в Макдак и заказывает каждому по бургеру и коле за свой счет. Феликс докупает себе большую картошку-фри и садится напротив Чанбина, к окну, а Чан отходит на пару минут в уборную.</p>
<p>— Как тебе у нас в Сиднее? — спрашивает Феликс. Он жует картошку и разглядывает Чанбина с интересом, а тот, сунув соломинку в стаканчик колы, отвечает:</p>
<p>— Да прикольно. Но пока непонятно. </p>
<p>— Ну это только первый день, — говорит Феликс. — Я тебе еще много всякой красоты тут показать могу.</p>
<p>Чанбин смотрит на него исподлобья, думая, что самую главную красоту в этой стране он уже встретил и вряд ли что-то (кто-то?) сможет ее превзойти. Но мысль глупая, слишком откровенная и при этом смешная, поэтому он ее не озвучивает.</p>
<p>— Ты реально гидом работаешь, что ли?</p>
<p>Феликс смеется, отрицательно качая головой.</p>
<p>— Не. Просто люблю Сидней и гулять. Кстати, об этом, — он немного приподнимается и достает из заднего кармана джинсов свой айфон, — запиши мой номер на всякий случай. Я слышал, ты тут почти на месяц. Так что если вдруг тебе захочется просто погулять, то я всегда готов. Только не звони слишком рано.</p>
<p>Чанбин не уверен, что звонить вообще будет: для «погулять» у него всегда есть Чан с его тысячью и одной офигительной идеей, как скрасить досуг и какого из семи миллиардов своих друзей позвать в этот раз. </p>
<p>— Можешь меня Ёнбок звать, если так тебе будет удобнее, — добавляет Феликс. </p>
<p>В телефонной книге Чанбина среди пары десятков имен теперь значится «Ли Феликс (Ёнбок)».</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Время, как это часто бывает на отдыхе, летит с каждым днем все быстрее. Сидней почти что превращается для Чанбина во второй дом. Улицы вокруг участка семейства Бан начинают казаться родными, а вид Харбор-бриджа и Сиднейской оперы перетекает в разряд «обычное дело», когда он проезжает мимо в поезде или такси и рассматривает их в сотый раз. Чан знакомит его и с другими своими друзьями, но никто из них и на одну сотую долю не похож на Феликса. Чанбин ловит себя на этой мысли, когда пожимает ладонь Джошу, веселому пареньку из Германии с кудрявыми черными волосами, и ему тут же становится немного стыдно. Он доволен каждым знакомством: у Чана замечательные друзья, открытые и общительные, пусть и не все из них говорят по-корейски, но они искренне пытаются, и Чанбин за это им благодарен — его английский болтается где-то на уровне «Ландан из зе кепитал оф че-то там». </p>
<p>Через неделю он снова встречает Феликса. Феликс радостно и активно машет им рукой, заводит их в какой-то большой парк и рассказывает кусочек истории его создания — в этот раз Чанбин пытается слушать и даже задает вопросы, стараясь казаться очень заинтересованным. Чан много улыбается и загадочно молчит, шагая чуть позади, сунув руки в карманы. Затем он предлагает сходить за мороженым, и Чанбин зачем-то платит за ванильный пломбир Феликса.</p>
<p>— С чего это вдруг? — интересуется Феликс, не отказываясь от щедрого предложения.</p>
<p>— Ну… я же хён.</p>
<p>— А мне? А мне? — веселится Чан, по-детски щипая Чанбина за талию, и тот вздрагивает, теряясь:</p>
<p>— А тебе я не хён, хён! </p>
<p>— Так нечестно! </p>
<p>В итоге у Чана в руках оказывается вафельный рожок с шоколадным мороженым, а у Чанбина денег в кармане становится чуть меньше, чем было. Благодарный Феликс улыбается чаще прежнего и заводит их на пляж, где снимает кеды и по горячему песку идет босиком. Мороженое тает в его стаканчике, а губы блестят — Чанбин смотрит на них и думает, что они сейчас наверняка от сахара липкие и сладкие, и опоминается, когда Чан кладет свою большую ладонь ему на лопатки.</p>
<p>— Можем, кстати, на днях сгонять в аквапарк. У меня там знакомый работает…</p>
<p>Чанбин оживляется: «Неплохая идея!», а Феликс стоит по его правую руку и снова, даже не делая ничего, перенимает на себя все внимание. </p>
<p>Его тяжело игнорировать. С ним рядом постоишь десять минут — и обнаружишь, что больше ни о чем, кроме его счастливых искорок в глазах, не думаешь и уже вот как девять минут из этих десяти пересчитываешь веснушки на его лице.</p>
<p>С Джошем такого не было. И с Амандой, и с Ричардом, и с Марком, и со всеми остальными людьми, которых успел повстречать Чанбин за время, проведенное в Сиднее.</p>
<p>— Спасибо за мороженое, кстати, — запоздало благодарит Феликс.</p>
<p>— Да не за что, — отвечает Чанбин, отводя взгляд.</p>
<p>Он приподнимает кепку и ерошит волосы, пытаясь смахнуть с себя неожиданно возникшую неловкость.</p>
<p>— Ну что, куда теперь пойдем?</p>
<p>— Есть у меня идея... — поднимает указательный палец Чан.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Ночью Чанбин и Чан вываливаются из такси, прилипнув друг к другу и хохоча. Вместе же они в итоге доползают до комнаты Чана и падают на кровать, не в силах пошевелиться.</p>
<p>— Я уста-а-ал, — бормочет Чанбин в подушку. Чан переворачивается и понимающе хлопает его по спине.</p>
<p>— Мы с тобой к концу отдыха без ног останемся, — поддакивает он.</p>
<p>— Угу… </p>
<p>Чанбин закрывает глаза и проваливается в легкую дрему. На грани сознания он слышит и ощущает, как Чан поднимается с кровати, переодевается, уходит ненадолго и возвращается, пахнущий зубной пастой. Чанбин даже думает, что ему тоже стоит переодеться, умыться и уйти к себе в комнату, но не двигается. Ноги гудят. </p>
<p>Он вспоминает пляж и голые лодыжки Феликса, идущего вприпрыжку по жгущемуся песку — ну точно эльф, существо сказочное, волшебное, шагнувшее со страниц детских книжек с картинками. А при этом совсем обычный парень.</p>
<p>Кое-как приоткрыв глаза, Чанбин смотрит на Чана, чье лицо в потемках подсвечено дисплеем телефона. Его волосы беспорядочно завились и кудрявая челка небрежно спадает лоб. В Чане эльфийского нет ничего совсем. </p>
<p>— А ты давно Феликса знаешь? — спрашивает Чанбин. </p>
<p>— М-м-м, да лет двадцать уже как. Я думал, ты уснул?</p>
<p>— Почти. </p>
<p>— С чего это тебя вдруг заинтересовал Феликс?</p>
<p>— Да просто. </p>
<p>— Хм-м. — Чан внимательно смотрит в свой смартфон. Молчит. Мычит еще раз многозначительное: — Хм-м-м…</p>
<p>И, отложив телефон, задумчиво скрещивает руки на груди. Чанбин приподнимается и садится, свесив ноги с кровати.</p>
<p>— Наши родители еще до его рождения знакомы были, — начинает Чан. </p>
<p>Чанбин немного смущенно трет шею и внимательно слушает. О том, как Феликс с Чаном жили раньше в соседних домах и, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, проводили много времени вместе — и вообще Феликс замечательный друг, всегда поймет и поддержит, и пацан он талантливый, умный, хороший, добрый. Чан принимается так нахваливать Феликса, будто своего второго родного брата Чанбину сватает; разве что школьные грамоты не показывает и альбом с детскими фотками не достает. Чанбин в конце концов выдыхает: «Ладно, я понял». </p>
<p>И Чан, кажется, тоже все понял.</p>
<p>Они встречаются с Феликсом еще пару раз за эту неделю, и каждый раз у Чанбина от него кружится голова.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>На выходных Чан уезжает со своей семьей в пригород, к родственникам на день рождения. По собственному желанию и чужому разрешению Чанбин остается в доме один. Проснувшись после обеда, он прохаживается по пустым коридорам, рассматривает висящую в прихожей фотографию счастливой семьи Бан, чешет затылок и вспоминает о номере Феликса в своем телефоне. Ну, не то чтобы вспоминает — он помнил об этом номере каждый день и несколько раз даже набирал сообщения в стиле «Йоу, как жизнь», но стирал их, не отправляя. Феликс не говорил, что можно донимать его сообщениями, и сам не писал, поэтому Чанбин решил не навязываться. Зато что Феликс говорил точно — так это то, что он готов погулять в любое время.</p>
<p>Собравшись с мыслями, на кухне Чанбин насыпает себе медовых хлопьев в чашку, заливает их соком и звонит Феликсу. А пока идут длинные гудки, он разглядывает отражение вида из окна в дверце стоящей на кухонном столе микроволновки. </p>
<p>Затем гудки прекращаются.</p>
<p>— Чанбин-хён?</p>
<p>Голос у Феликса хриплый, еще ниже, чем обычно, у Чанбина в горле пересыхает. Что он там спросить хотел? Ах да.</p>
<p>— Слушай, ты вроде говорил, что могу звонить тебе, если вдруг надумаю погулять. Так вот...</p>
<p>— Гулять? — Феликс шуршит в трубке чем-то, похожим на одеяло, пару секунд молчит, тихо ругается на английском и возвращается к разговору: — Да, конечно, давай погуляем.</p>
<p>— Ты спал? Тебе точно нормально сейчас куда-то идти?</p>
<p>— Не-не, все ок. Сейчас соберусь и, э, через полтора часа подъеду к вам, сойдет?</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Только я тут один, если что.</p>
<p>— Окей! Жди. </p>
<p>И Феликс сбрасывает звонок.</p>
<p>Чанбин ставит телефон на блокировку и рассматривает свое заспанное лицо и неряшливую прическу в потухшем дисплее. Нужно сходить в душ. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Феликс приезжает на самокате и заносит его во двор. Выглядит он так, словно в эти полтора часа пытался уместить положенные восемь часов сна, но не вышло. Но даже синева под глазами его не портит — сегодня он кажется Чанбину более настоящим и осязаемым, чем раньше, однако при этом в Феликсе все еще угадываются его волшебные эльфийские черты. </p>
<p>Сладко потянувшись, Феликс широко зевает, а Чанбин закрывает входную дверь. На улице постепенно начинает темнеть. </p>
<p>— Я даже вовремя! — удивленно радуется Феликс, сверяя время по наручным часам. — А Крис куда укатил?</p>
<p>— К каким-то родственникам на днюху.</p>
<p>— А. Я понял. </p>
<p>Он сует руки в задние карманы джинсов и перекатывается с носков на пятки. Спрашивает:</p>
<p>— Куда пойдем? </p>
<p>— Да мне все равно. Ты мне, помню, как-то обещал красоту показать. </p>
<p>Феликс щурится, улыбаясь. Невозможно. </p>
<p>— Тогда го за мной. </p>
<p>Так и начинается их прогулка по Сиднею. Без туристических мест, оперы, моста, парков — просто улицы, дома, увешанные яркими вывесками, различные закоулки, небольшие скверы и сияющие неоном арки. Через пару часов, когда совсем темнеет, Феликс покупает себе крепкий кофе без сахара, а Чанбин — сладкую булочку без начинки, и какое-то время они просто сидят на скамейке, общаясь. Чанбин узнает, что Феликсу двадцать лет и что он ведет свой канал на ютубе, посвященный кулинарии. Не слишком популярный, но «на жизнь пока что хватает». А сам рассказывает о себе: учеба, подработка, качалка с Чаном по вечерам. </p>
<p>Пустой стаканчик из-под кофе летит в урну, и Феликс поднимается на ноги, потягиваясь. </p>
<p>— Что ж. Я обещал тебе красоту, но у меня вопрос, — поворачивается он к Чанбину, и тот смотрит на него снизу вверх, не вставая со скамьи; глаза Феликса сияют оранжевым в свете фонарей, — как ты относишься к алкоголю? </p>
<p>— Э? — растерянно выдает Чанбин. — Да нормально… вроде.</p>
<p>— Тогда пойдем.</p>
<p>Феликс берет Чанбина под локоть, и ведет его внутрь города по незнакомым улицам, изредка сверяясь с картами. На часах уже три, и город даже не собирается спать — наоборот, готовится встречать новый день. </p>
<p>У Феликса очень теплые руки, и он даже не думает отпускать чужой локоть до самого пункта их назначения: неприметной двери без каких-либо вывесок. Затем все-таки пальцы его разжимаются, и он шагает внутрь, а Чанбин идет за ним, оказываясь внутри небольшого бара. Феликс общается на английском с персоналом, пока Чанбин рассматривает непонятное ему современное искусство на стенах: странные фотографии, рисунки, надписи, капли краски тут и там. Несколько иностранцев сидят за деревянным столиком под выключенным телевизором и оживленно тараторят на французском.</p>
<p>— Нам наверх, — сообщает Феликс, вернувшись.</p>
<p>— Наверх?</p>
<p>Наверху их встречает ветер еще более прохладный, чем раньше, шум людских голосов и музыка. Они выходят на крышу и занимают один из столиков, а под ними по пестрящим разноцветными огнями улицам лениво проползают автомобили, и вдалеке виден подсвеченный Харбор-бридж. </p>
<p>Чанбин впервые за пару недель ловит себя на мысли, что Сидней и правда потрясающий. Он поворачивается к Феликсу, который внимательно и серьезно рассматривает меню, и Харбор-бридж больше не занимает его мысли. Феликс заправляет волосы себе за ухо и переворачивает страницу, пожевывая нижнюю губу, которая становится еще краснее.</p>
<p>Он волшебный, нереальный — иллюзия, которую подарил Чанбину Сидней. И которую отберет через неделю.</p>
<p>— Твои родители, что ли, эльфы? — не удерживается от комментария Чанбин. Феликс отвлекается от меню и моргает.</p>
<p>— Чего? — Он на секунду теряется — и вдруг начинает громко хохотать, запрокинув голову, пытается прикрыть рот ладонью; Чанбин сам еле сдерживает улыбку. — Такого подката я еще не слышал.</p>
<p>— Я и не пытался к тебе подкатывать! — восклицает Чанбин. — Просто ты выглядишь…</p>
<p>Он ищет в своем словарном запасе подходящее слово, которое не будет звучать как подкат, но в итоге сдается под сияющим взглядом Феликса:</p>
<p>— Волшебно.</p>
<p>Феликс улыбается и смущенно начинает хихикать. Это мило. Это <i>слишком</i> мило.</p>
<p>— Спасибо!</p>
<p>Они заказывают себе по пиву (Чанбин мысленно округляет глаза от местных цен, но все же решает заплатить за двоих и не жалеет) и сидят, слушая музыку. Чанбин расспрашивает Феликса про его канал на ютубе и любовь к готовке, а тот с охотой отвечает. Он то и дело поправляет волосы, которые беспощадно треплет ветер, и разглядывает то ночной город, то Чанбина — пару раз они встречаются взглядами, и Чанбин сразу же принимается смотреть в сторону, на людей за соседним столиком и официанта в белой рубашке, но продолжает чувствовать на себе пристальный взгляд.</p>
<p>— И почему я ощущаю себя как на свидании? — шутит Феликс, покачивая почти пустой бокал в своих руках. Чанбин выпрямляется и тихо смеется, но ничего не отвечает. А Феликс продолжает: — С тобой всегда так хорошо?</p>
<p>— Да я просто вежливый.</p>
<p>— Я заметил. — Феликс наклоняет голову, подпирает ее рукой. Он прикрывает свободной ладонью рот, подавляя зевок, и несколько раз моргает.</p>
<p>— А с тобой? — спрашивает Чанбин.</p>
<p>— М?</p>
<p>— С тобой тоже всегда так хорошо?</p>
<p>Ни лице Феликса цветет очередная смущенная улыбка, и он легко пинает Чанбина под столом, хихикая.</p>
<p>— Не воруй у меня подкаты, хён!</p>
<p>С ответной улыбкой Чанбин уставляется в свой бокал.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Утром они оказываются в такси. Небо сереет, водитель молча везет их по пробуждающимся улицам, а Чанбин сидит с Феликсом на заднем сидении — тот, уронив голову на грудь, засыпает почти сразу же, как только оказывается внутри автомобиля. У Чанбина даже не получается разбудить его, когда они доезжают до дома Чана. Он расплачивается за поездку наличкой и с грехом пополам открывает входную дверь с Феликсом на руках.</p>
<p>Не придумав ничего лучше, Чанбин оставляет его в комнате Чана и уходит к себе спать.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Его будит стук в дверь. Чанбин с трудом разлепляет один глаз и замечает довольную физиономию Чана в дверном проеме.</p>
<p>— Хэй, Бин.</p>
<p>— Сколько времени?</p>
<p>— Двенадцать.</p>
<p>Чанбин стонет и прячет лицо в подушку.</p>
<p>— Хотел узнать, что это за сюрприз ты оставил в моей кровати. — Чан переходит на шепот, и Чанбин еле-еле разбирает слова, не до конца соображая, о чем идет речь. Его глаза закрываются обратно.</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею.</p>
<p>— Ага, окей. Расскажешь попозже. Но «сюрприз» вроде как хотел с тобой попрощаться.</p>
<p>— Ча-а-а-н, — недовольно стонет Чанбин.</p>
<p>— Все-все, ухожу.</p>
<p>Дверь закрывается. В коридоре что-то падает, и Чанбин слышит английскую речь: голос Лукаса, голос Чана и…</p>
<p>Феликс.</p>
<p>Чанбин резко открывает глаза — сон покидает его, меняясь воспоминаниями прошедшей ночи, и он выползает с кровати, запутавшись в одеяле и упав на пол. В одних пижамных штанах и майке он выходит в коридор. В паре метров от него замирают Лукас, Чан и Феликс, замолчав и обратив на него внимание, и тут же в затылок Чанбину прилетает радиоуправляемый вертолет.</p>
<p>— Айщ-щ-щ! — шипит Чанбин. Чан прыскает и разражается смехом, а Лукас округляет глаза:</p>
<p>— Чанбин-хён! Прости! </p>
<p>— Ты как? — спрашивает Чан, оказавшись рядом, и Чанбин отмахивается:</p>
<p>— Нормально все.</p>
<p>Он замечает, что Феликс смотрит на него, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, и фыркает.</p>
<p>— Так, Лукас, бери вертолет, и пойдем-ка лучше вниз. Тут мало места, — похлопав Чанбина по плечу, обращается к брату Чан. Лукас еще раз извиняется и отвешивает глубокий поклон.</p>
<p>Забрав вертолет, они громко топают по лестнице, а Феликс остается рядом с Чанбином.</p>
<p>— Больно? — спрашивает он. Чанбин потирает затылок.</p>
<p>— Да не особо. Скорее, неожиданно.</p>
<p>— Хорошо.</p>
<p>— Я это. Извиниться хотел.</p>
<p>— Извиниться? — удивляется Феликс, приподнимая брови. </p>
<p>— Ну, я не смог тебя разбудить, поэтому пришлось тащить тебя в чужой дом, да еще и к Чану в комнату…</p>
<p>Брови Феликса к концу фразы взмывают так высоко, как это вообще возможно.</p>
<p>— Да я тебя благодарить должен, что ты меня на улице не оставил мерзнуть.</p>
<p>— Да я ж не мудак какой-то, — бубнит Чанбин.</p>
<p>— Я знаю. — Феликс усмехается. — <i>Ты вежливый.</i></p>
<p>Чанбин трет шею, вспоминая ночные посиделки на крыше под хорошую музыку и шум Сиднея. Вспоминая искорки в глазах Феликса, его смущенные смешки и влажно блестящие губы.</p>
<p>— Погуляем еще как-нибудь? — предлагает Феликс. </p>
<p>Чанбин рассматривает его исподлобья.</p>
<p>Он опустошен. Вывернут наизнанку. Ли Феликс нравится ему слишком сильно.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Одна прогулка превращается в две. Три. Четыре. В один из дней они ходят по пляжу, общаясь, в другой — катаются на аттракционах, и Феликс сравнивает размер своей ладони с ладонью Чанбина, пока они сидят в кабинке колеса обозрения, а Чанбин разглядывает кольца на его небольших пальцах. Солнечный Сидней, радостно-яркий, концентрируется в Ли Феликсе, превращая его в свой единственный запоминающийся символ, о котором Чанбин не может прекратить думать и — уверен — будет вспоминать еще очень долго. </p>
<p>Его австралийские приключения начинаются с одного солнца, а заканчиваются другим.</p>
<p>Время неумолимо течет без остановки к неведомой никому цели, и Чанбин не успевает опомниться, как его отдых подходит к концу. Чан потихоньку начинает собирать чемоданы, гуглит погоду на выходных в Сеуле, сидит с родителями чуть чаще, чем обычно. </p>
<p>А за пару дней до конца приходит в комнату к Чанбину и говорит:</p>
<p>— Слушай, меня там на вечеринку пригласили. Не хочешь сходить ненадолго? Я б хотел там пересечься кое с кем.</p>
<p>Чанбин уже готов отказаться, но слышит:</p>
<p>— Феликс тоже собирался вроде.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Вечеринку проводит — вот удивительно — какой-то очередной друг Чана, о котором Чанбин совсем ничего не слышал, в большом доме с бассейном на заднем дворе, точно из почти всех американских сериалов, какие Чанбин только видел. Он впервые посещает такое мероприятие и совсем не знает, что ему делать, а Чан приобнимает его, треплет за плечо, улыбаясь:</p>
<p>— Много не пей! Я скоро приду.</p>
<p>И исчезает в галдящей, смеющейся, уже полупьяной толпе незнакомых лиц. </p>
<p>Лиц так много, что все они сливаются в однообразную массу, пока Чанбин проходит из прихожей в гостиную, но, не найдя там свободного места, поднимается наверх, где, кажется, потише, чем на первом этаже. На лестнице его кто-то хватает за локоть — Чанбин чуть не разливает свой лимонад, который он успел взять на входе, от неожиданности.</p>
<p>— Привет.</p>
<p>Знакомый низкий голос — сотня мурашек, бегущих по предплечьям. Чанбин оборачивается: за ним стоит веселый Феликс, у которого под нижними веками приклеены капельки страз, добавляющие его образу еще больше волшебных черт.</p>
<p>Не эльф, — решает Чанбин, — фея.</p>
<p>— Привет.</p>
<p>— Не хочешь поиграть в Супер Смэш Брос?</p>
<p>— Почему бы и нет, — кивает Чанбин.</p>
<p>Все то время, пока движется очередь желающих поиграть, Феликс на нем <i>висит</i>. Трогает за локоть, кладет подбородок на плечо, приобнимает сзади — пахнет от него мятной жвачкой, апельсиновой фантой, какими-то ягодами. У Чанбина от всего этого кружится голова, но он держится на ногах, стараясь следить за игрой на большом экране телевизора; однако нос Феликса буквально на долю секунды прикасается к его шее — и внимание мигом концентрируется на нем. Все внутри Чанбина пульсирует в унисон грохочущей с улицы музыке: «Тум! Тум! Тум!», и любая его мысль, даже самая отстраненная, делает крюк, сворачивая с нужного пути, и стремится к имени Ли Феликса. К ощущению его теплых рук на талии. К его смеху.</p>
<p>Феликс все-таки отлипает от него, когда получает в руки джойкон. В комнате все кричат наперебой, смеются, неосторожно проливают пиво на дорогой ковер. В ушах у Чанбина звенит. Он смотрит сначала на экран, а через пару секунд обнаруживает, что не может оторвать взгляда от блестящих страз под глазами Феликса. </p>
<p>Играют они недолго — народу слишком много, а приставка всего одна. В конце концов Феликс, решив, что ловить им тут больше нечего, предлагает:</p>
<p>— Пойдем прогуляемся? </p>
<p>Чанбин только пожимает плечами. И бросает пустой стаканчик в мусорку в прихожей. </p>
<p>На выходе из дома Феликс стучит по его локтю, привлекая внимание. Чанбин оборачивается.</p>
<p>— Что? </p>
<p>— Прокатишь? </p>
<p>— Чего? </p>
<p>— На спине, — улыбается Феликс. — До площадки. Тут недалеко. </p>
<p>Чанбин изгибает бровь и скрещивает руки на груди.</p>
<p>— Ноги не держат, что ли?</p>
<p>— Ну хё-о-о-он, — жалобно стонет Феликс, выпятив нижнюю губу, точно капризный ребенок, и Чанбин внутренне мигом сдается. Он не может смотреть в лицо Феликса — тот явно осведомлен о силе своих фантазийных чар и беззастенчиво ими пользуется. </p>
<p>— Только один раз.</p>
<p>
  <i>(Как будто будут другие.)</i>
</p>
<p>С довольным «Кайф!» Феликс забирается на его спину, крепко обнимая за шею, а Чанбин подхватывает его под колени.</p>
<p>— Показывай, куда идти.</p>
<p>За пять минут они доходят до пустой детской площадки. За эти же пять минут Чанбин нервно искусывает свои губы: Феликс дышит в его шею, трогает его немного отросшие волосы за ухом и со смехом рассказывает офигительную историю о том, как Чан еще во времена младшей школы снялся в рекламе австралийской говядины. Чанбин смеется.</p>
<p>На площадке от ветра медленно скрипят качели, которые Феликс, слезши на землю, тут же облюбовывает. Чанбин встает рядом, помогая ему качаться, и разговор снова завязывается сам собой: о детстве, учебе, мечтах однажды стать кем-то известным — певцом, актером или айдолом. Феликс говорит, что так и не решился попробовать что-нибудь из этого списка, а Чанбин замечает, что с такой внешностью, как у него, Феликс идеально вписался бы в каст «Властелина Колец» на роль какого-нибудь Леголаса. Тот отмахивается, хохоча.</p>
<p>На Феликса Чанбин не смотрит. Изучает небольшой парк, погрязший в полутьме; яркие огоньки окон стоящих неподалеку домов; белесые облака, ползущие по темно-синему беззвездному небу.</p>
<p>Подошва Феликсовых кед проезжается по земле, тормозя качели. Становится тихо, и Чанбин опускает голову, замечая, что Феликс хмурится.</p>
<p>— О чем задумался?</p>
<p>— Да все не могу решить, достаточно ли я пьян для необдуманных поступков. — Феликс чешет подбородок. — Выпил-то всего ничего.</p>
<p>Мимо площадки проезжает автомобиль.</p>
<p>— Похоже, что недостаточно, — неуверенно отвечает Чанбин.</p>
<p>— Ты когда обратно в Корею?</p>
<p>— Завтра. </p>
<p>— Хм-м.</p>
<p>Феликс встает на ноги — Чанбин разжимает пальцы, и качели принимаются двигаться сами по себе, поскрипывая. Слышится грохот далекой музыки, которая, кажется, так и не поменялась с тех пор, как они ушли из дома.</p>
<p>— Идем обратно? — спрашивает Чанбин, поежившись от холода. Не получив ответа, он машет ладонью перед лицом Феликса. — Ёнбок-а?</p>
<p>— Можно тебя обнять хотя бы?</p>
<p>— Э? — теряется Чанбин. — Обнять? — Он усмехается, раскидывая руки в стороны. — Конечно. Это и есть твой необдуманный поступок?</p>
<p>— Почти. — Феликс льнет к нему. Теплый, приятный, пахнущий все той же фантой и жвачкой. А еще лаком для волос. Чанбин хлопает его по спине, пытаясь придать объятьям вид дружеских, но Феликс прижимает его к себе слишком тесно. </p>
<p>— Ты мягкий такой, — комментирует он.</p>
<p>— Спасибо… наверное, — бормочет Чанбин. </p>
<p>Феликс немного отстраняется, и Чанбин замечает, что веснушки на чужих щеках под слоем тоналки видны не так хорошо, как раньше, — обидно. Они ему нравились. В такой близости ему становится немного неловко, а объятия продолжаются, и продолжаются, и продолжаются.</p>
<p>Под глазами Феликса блестят стразы. А в глазах — непонятно откуда взявшаяся решимость.</p>
<p>— Хочу поцеловать тебя.</p>
<p>Голос Феликса переходит в шепот. Чанбин делает вдох и бездумно пялится на стразы, моргая и ничего не отвечая. Из его головы ветер выдувает все мысли до единой.</p>
<p>А стразы блестят, будто звезды на зимнем небе.</p>
<p>— Чанбин?</p>
<p>Чанбин сам не замечает, как подается вперед; утыкается носом в щеку Феликса и накрывает его губы своими. Он даже не пытается больше о чем-либо думать — в голове только Феликс, Феликс, Феликс и сладкий вкус фанты. </p>
<p>Феликс, впервые здоровающийся с ним у Сиднейской оперы.</p>
<p>Феликс, смущенно смеющийся от комплиментов.</p>
<p>Феликс, отвечающий на его поцелуй.</p>
<p>В кармане вибрирует телефон, и Чанбин резко остраняется, опоминаясь. Он облизывает губы и, отвернувшись, отвечает на звонок.</p>
<p>— Чан? </p>
<p>— Ты куда пропал? Мне сказали, ты на втором этаже играл, но я тебя не нашел там, — слышит он голос Чана, едва различимый в шуме вечеринки. Чанбин чувствует, как Феликс прижимается к нему со спины, сцепляя руки в замок на его животе, и напрягается. </p>
<p>— Да, я был там, но потом пошел н… — Чанбин слышит шепот Феликса в его свободное от телефона ухо: «У тебя вкусные духи» и не заканчивает фразу.</p>
<p>— Что? — переспрашивает Чан.</p>
<p>Чанбин сглатывает, собираясь с мыслями.</p>
<p>— Скоро подойду, говорю. Минут через десять. Ладно?</p>
<p>— Лады. Я пока закажу такси.</p>
<p>— Хорошо.</p>
<p>Закончив звонок, он поворачивается к Феликсу. Тот приподнимает брови.</p>
<p>— Что, уже у…</p>
<p>Чанбин целует его. Снова.</p>
<p>И снова.</p>
<p>И снова.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Ночью Чанбин долго не может уснуть, поэтому, взяв приставку, приходит в комнату к Чану, который тоже не спит и активно печатает что-то на своем макбуке. Чанбин ложится с ним рядом и открывает Энимал Кроссинг, где минимум полчаса общается с жителями и бегает по пляжу, собирая ракушки. Потом цветастый экран медленно расплывается, превращаясь в воспоминания: мягкие губы Феликса, ладонь на шее, пальцы в волосах. Чанбин тихо шипит: «Айщ-щ-щ» и жмурится, запрокидывая голову. Чан косит на него обеспокоенный взгляд.</p>
<p>Убрав свитч в чехол, Чанбин спускает ноги на пол и слышит, как захлопывается крышка макбука. В комнате сразу становится темно. </p>
<p>— Все нормально? — спрашивает Чан. Чанбин поднимается, нащупывает смартфон в кармане штанов.</p>
<p>— Да вроде. </p>
<p>
  <i>(Объятья, руки, сцепленные на животе, сладкий вкус газировки.)</i>
</p>
<p>— Или не очень, — признается Чанбин. </p>
<p>— Это связано с Феликсом? — Чан видит его насквозь. Чанбин не хочет признаваться — ему почему-то становится перед Чаном стыдно. Поэтому он отмахивается («Забей, ничего серьезного») и шагает к двери, где ищет во тьме свои тапки. </p>
<p>— Напиши ему. Он еще не спит, — бросает Чан, когда дверь открывается, впуская внутрь комнаты свет из коридора. </p>
<p>— Спокойной ночи, хён, — желает ему Чанбин. </p>
<p>Провалявшись еще двадцать минут в своей кровати, Чанбин пишет короткое: «Не могу уснуть» в какаоток Феликсу, и ответ приходит почти сразу: «Я тоже». </p>
<p>Хочется отмотать время немного назад — и опять целоваться.</p>
<p>Ему мало Феликса, невозможно мало — и скоро его не станет рядом совсем. Между Сиднеем и Сеулом тысячи километров моря и суши, их не пересечешь просто так. </p>
<p>Австралия преподносит Чанбину самый чудесный подарок, а Чанбин даже не может забрать его с собой. </p>
<p>Он переписывается с Феликсом обо всем, что взбредает в голову, неловко шутит, отправляет любимые треки из спотифая, хвалит последний торт, который приготовил Феликс, выложив процесс готовки на своем канале. Даже когда глаза начинают слипаться, Чанбин не выпускает из рук смартфон.</p>
<p>За окном тает ночь и наступает рассвет. Чанбин слышит, как в коридоре шаркает тапочками Чан, открывая и закрывая двери; слышит его голос и голос его матери — они общаются полушепотом. От Феликса приходит сообщение: «Нужно немного поспать. Приятных снов, хён», и Чанбин убирает телефон, ставя его на зарядку.</p>
<p>До самолета остается двенадцать часов. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Он просыпается к вечеру и неторопливо собирает свои вещи в чемодан. Чан вызывается ему на помощь, и они вместе складывают футболки Чанбина, ищут зарядку от ноутбука, колпачок от парфюма, закатившийся под кровать, а потерянный в первые дни приезда брелок миньона, который, как оказалось, стащила к себе собака, решают оставить. Отец Чана предлагает довезти их до аэропорта и, услышав согласие, уходит выгонять машину из гаража.</p>
<p>Чанбин старается не думать о прошедших трех неделях. Он концентрируется на Сеуле: скоро увидит дом, вернется в общагу, приступит к учебе, и жизнь будет такой же, как и всегда. Чан тоже не спрашивает: «Ну как отдохнулось?» и заводит разговор об отвлеченных темах: последнем ивенте в Энимал Кроссинге и новом альбоме любимого рэпера.</p>
<p>А выйдя на улицу с чемоданами в руках и рюкзаком за плечами, Чанбин видит за забором Феликса и его самокат. Удивившись, Чан загружает вещи в багажник и уводит отца в дом под каким-то наскоро выдуманным предлогом.</p>
<p>Чанбин застывает напротив Феликса и даже не знает, с чего начать. Феликс делает это за него:</p>
<p>— Было весело, хён! — Он широко улыбается, в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки. Чанбин приподнимает свою кепку за козырек и надевает ее обратно. — Напишешь мне, как доедешь?</p>
<p>— Конечно.</p>
<p>Носок одного Феликсового кеда несколько раз будто нервно утыкается в асфальт.</p>
<p>— Я, может, в Сеул зимой прикачу. У мамы там родственники живут. В общем... жду от тебя экскурсии. Желательно тет-а-тет.</p>
<p>Чанбин издает смешок.</p>
<p>— Организую все в лучшем виде.</p>
<p>— Тогда до встречи?</p>
<p>Ладонь Феликса тянется для рукопожатия, а Чанбин, посмотрев на нее, изгибает бровь. И притягивает Феликса к себе. Он не решается целоваться прямо перед домом Чана, не зная даже, можно ли, но и этого ему хватает; Феликс кладет ладони на его лопатки, а лбом утыкается в плечо.</p>
<p>— До встречи, Ёнбок-и.</p>
<p>— Пацаны-ы-ы-ы! — кричит внезапно появившийся рядом Чан, влетая в них и сгребая обоих в широких объятьях. — Нам уже пора. Феликс, в следующий раз с тебя торт! Большой и вку-у-усный торт!</p>
<p>Феликс, вернувшись к своему самокату, смеется.</p>
<p>— Да тебе и двух таких мало будет!</p>
<p>Чанбин запоминает его улыбку. В тысячный раз пересчитывает полюбившиеся веснушки.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Австралия провожает его с все той же любовью — и с тоской в глазах Феликса.</p>
<p>И Чанбин отвечает ей взаимностью без раздумий.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>эта же работа на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9994673</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>